lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Second Battle of Tree Hill
The Second Battle of Forks was a large battle fought by a force of the Kingdom of Lucerne with aid from Gondor and High Forest against the Orcs of the Bonechewer Clan that were besieging Tree Hill. A decisive battle that would end with the complete destruction of the Orcish army and the liberation of Tree Hill, and the ending of the Siege of Tree Hill and would also through this victory and discoveries made among the survivors would lead to the end of the reign of Bill Lovie and rise of William Lovie III as the new king of Lucerne. The survivors in Tree Hill were at the time of the Lucernian attack on their final days, and so desperate was the situation that even the constant manipulations of Morrigan were beginning to fail to keep the survivors from completely losing themselves. The Battle itself was the final true conflict of the Journey, and it cemented the bond between the two Kings of Gondor, and Lucerne, as well as opening up the lines of communication between Lucerne, and High Forest which would eventually lead to huge trade opportunities. The Second Battle of Tree Hill would be launched during the night from four directions completely surrounding the city and the shock and scale of the attack would lead to the unprepared Orcs of Tree Hill in the Bonechewer Clan to be completely caught unaware leading to huge losses during this initial attack. Background First Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Prelude Jurden Hardaxe See Also : Jurden Hardaxe As the human/elven alliance destroyed the Orcs that had held the Gondor siege of Minus Ithil for many years, Jurden paid this little heed despite the fact that he was sent word of it from some of his scouts who had been watching that siege for any signs of Mordor weakeness. Jurden over the decade of the siege had become obsessed with maintaining his own power, and had basically become uninterested in actually ending the siege through conventional means. Alongside this he also had a growing belief that the humans were completely useless and for all of these reasons Jurden Hardaxe made no effort to double his scouts or anything that might have assisted him in stopping the coming ambush. And if all of this added up wasn't enough he was also still being whispered to by Morrigan who was telling him that it was all a trick and Sauron was only days away. Initial Moves As the Sindar Elven/Human forces moved to the high ground of the area near the bridge of Weidenhouse and from this position they begin planning the method they would use to end the conflict. As the planning begin it became clear that the fight would be started during the night as town they were in described the fact that they noticed very little activity in the Orc camp during the night most likely due to the fact that they had become completely confident in their lack of any kind of threat. The army moved silently during the night towards the forest that lay just east of Tree Hill, and it was in this forest that the army stayed for the entire day preparing for their assault during that night. The Elves spent the day clearing out much of the scouts that were in place on the eastern side, and in this way when the assault came during the night there was going to be basically no warning whatsoever and it was hoped that most of the Orcs would still be in their tents. The forces arrayed against the Orcs were well above the Orcs numbers but the scouting made the attacking forces believe they were facing a much larger force of Orcs then what was actually present behind the walls of Tree Hill. Eddard Starke, and Tywin Lannister would lead the forces in the east alongside a large contingent from Sayden Scarlet of whom had just arrived alongside many from House Scarlet of whom were now completely throwing their lot in with William Lovie III. The forces on the west would be led by House Greymane, and all of their vassals while being joined by House Ordos, and the remnents of the Tree Hill houses that had escaped the battle of which there was a large Tyrell force from Highgarden. In the north the forces of House Swan joined the forces of House Lovie and the army of Brill joined them as well as Hedrik Clegane III. who led a sizeable force of House Clegane. In the south the forces of Gondor, and the Sindar Elves of High Forest moved together and would sweep in first before the main attack in order to bring the Orcs to believe it was nothing more then attackers from within the keep. Alongside this a large force of House Ordos would move into the northern axle in a suprise move since House Ordos had been open in their belief they had been insulted by William, but he had sent a honest apology which had moved Dennis Ordos to assist the young prince. The Battle The Night Comes Waiting for the night to come William would be able to watch for the first and last time the Orcs setting off their massive drums and horns in order to force the defenders to be unable to sleep during the night and thus exhausted during the day. Hearing this many amongst the attacking army grew even more angry at the fact that the defenders had been forced to endure this for all this time without anyone helping them. William would spend the night with Leven, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward as the Shadow Council as they were not openly to eachother calling themselves spent a few last hours with eachother before they all knew everything was going to change. Finding themselves greeted throughout the night by every lord who not wanted to speak to William they couldn't help but see how different things had become for the naive group. The Orcs by this point had no contacy with their scouts, and yet they still remained completely unaware. Morrigan would at this point make her final step towards sealing the fate of Jurden Hardaxe when she would convinse Jurden to host a large party for his Orcs which made them all drunk and even less prepared. The Destruction of the main force The night came and the army would move on their predertimed signal of which moved everything forward. The infiltration of House Scarlet The Clean up and Andrew's entrance Aftermath The battle would end with the complete destruction of the Orc army and the liberation of Tree Hill. When the armies of Lucerne and Gondor entered the remains of Tree Hill, they found the sad remnents of a once truly mighty city. Food, aid and supplies were rushed to the city, but before the true rebuild could begin Andrew Lovie would take the reigns of the King of Lucerne following a duel with his father. Category:Tree Hill Category:First Battle of Tree Hill Category:Battles